I Could Honestly Kill You
by racefh853629
Summary: Four parts, centered around Aliyah.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A little something to get us to the next season. I don't own NCIS, CBS, or any other known entity. This is something that popped into my head while watching Aliyah, and it's in four parts, all of which center around the plane (but not all the same plane ride). Story's first person, but I think it's clear who's talking. Having said all that, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please review. :)

* * *

Part 1

There are no words to say. None that could make her feel better, anyway. Because even if I do try to say, "I'm sorry," it won't even come close to being enough. And as I watch her from across the plane, I feel the pain in my arm grow worse.

Emotional pain always makes physical pain worse.

I'm sandwiched in this uncomfortable seat on a priority ride from Washington to Tel Aviv, and I have to be honest that the only thing that I'm wondering is whether or not I'll be around to make the return trip. Whether or not I'll be stuck in Tel Aviv in some Israeli prison. Which isn't exactly likely, given the crime I've committed.

Murder.

I'm not the type of person that murders someone, even though that's what everyone else seems to believe. If someone goes down because I shot them, it's usually because they've come after me first. I may have been accused of murder three times, but I swear, I've done nothing wrong.

One of us was going to die in that room.

As I look around at my company- Vance, Ziva, Gibbs- I realize they're all wondering the same thing I am. How did I survive in that room? Rivkin should've killed me. He's a Mossad assassin. So how the hell did I make it out of there?

Is it because he was drunk?

Did I really manage to get the better of him?

Why did he die and not me?

And as the plane ride continues in the same uncomfortable silence that had started back in Ziva's apartment, I think (and not for the first time) that maybe it should have been Rivkin who walked away from the situation. I wonder if Ziva would have finally taken him into custody. Would she even care if I was dead?

Probably not. On either of those points.

I close my eyes, trying to relax on the long plane ride to hell. I wonder what everyone else is thinking. Is Vance gonna just throw me over to his good friend, Director David, otherwise known as Ziva's Daddy? Is Gibbs gonna let Vance run the show? Will I be able to talk to Ziva about any of this?

It's a waiting game, one that I don't know if I can win. I can kill a Mossad assassin, but I can't take a long, silent plane ride.

I don't know if there really is something to be said here. My report is in. Vance and Gibbs have read it. Maybe Ziva has too. I've read hers. We all know what's going on here, along with what has already happened.

What we arrive to, though, is a different story.

I know I need to relax, to simply let whatever is going to happen, happen. I can't predict what's going to happen in Tel Aviv, and I can't stop it either. I sigh again, trying to calm myself down.

Please let me leave Tel Aviv alive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2. See the first part for the disclaimer. As always, I hope you enjoy, and please review. :D

* * *

Part 2

I cannot believe what he did.

I have known Tony for many years. Every other time he has been accused of murder, he had done nothing wrong.

But he killed Michael.

I glance over at him, finding him staring at his shoes. Part of me knows that he would never hurt someone, let alone kill them, if he did not have to. But the other part is angry.

He killed Michael.

I cannot tell if he is sorry for what he did, or even if he cared about it. I keep thinking that maybe he is. Perhaps that is what I want to believe, that Tony is not capable of being malicious. But he was jealous of Michael, went to great lengths to pursue him. Tony would not stop until Michael was gone back to Tel Aviv.

He is going back, all right. In a coffin.

I feel Gibbs grab my hand and squeeze it, and I look over at him. I don't know what side Gibbs is on, if he is even on a side. He is always a neutral person…

I glance over to Tony again, who has his eyes closed as he sits next to Director Vance. How did this happen? Michael should have easily been able to kill him. So why is Tony sitting across from me? Why are we bringing a body back to Tel Aviv?

Why did Tony survive?

Perhaps that is unfair, but it is all I can think about. Tony should have died. Tony should not be here. We should not have to be flying to Tel Aviv.

I don't think I have ever been this angry with Tony. Many times I have wanted to shoot him, but this is different. This is very different.

I could honestly kill him.

Gibbs squeezes my hand again, bringing me back into the plane. I look over at him to realize that I am squeezing his hand tightly. I smile slightly, relaxing my grip as I glare over at Tony.

Shooting him just would not be good enough.

I watch as he fiddles with his sling, the only very visible injury he sustained. Broken arm or not, he should be dead. He deserves to die, and I am sure that my father will release such an order after talking with him. An order I would be more than happy to carry out.

If I have my way, Tony will leave Tel Aviv the way Michael is leaving the US. Only, Tony will be in far fewer pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part 3. See the first part for the disclaimer. As always, I hope you enjoy, and please review. :D

* * *

Part 3

This is a nightmare.

Ever since I got Gibbs' phone call, I knew this would be a complete nightmare. It's bad enough that DiNozzo's… well, DiNozzo. But now he killed an officer of the Mossad, and an employee of Eli's.

DiNozzo is seated on the side of me, and I swear, this is the smallest I've ever seen the boisterous agent look. He looks more defeated than anything, and for what feels like the hundredth time since this nightmare began, I wonder if he'll be able to handle this.

He's gonna have to take one for the team.

I look up at Gibbs, knowing that as usual, the team leader isn't happy with me. He's gonna have to just suck it up too. I'm running this agency, not him.

Although, right now, I wish anyone but me was in charge.

Ziva looks like she's ready to kill DiNozzo, but for the sake of Gibbs, she has refrained so far. It won't be much longer that she can be held at bay. But Eli wants to talk to DiNozzo first at least.

And then he'll let someone kill DiNozzo.

Gibbs and I won't allow that to happen, though.

DiNozzo shifts uncomfortably, and I'm not sure if that's more because his body hurts from the fight or because he's nervous about what's going to happen in Tel Aviv. I know DiNozzo thinks I don't have his back. Hell, Gibbs thinks I don't have DiNozzo's back on this. But I'm putting this agency and DiNozzo first.

But this needs to be done.

If Eli talks to him and gets the answers that satisfy him, he might just let DiNozzo live. That's the end game here. Otherwise, Mossad will stop at nothing to get rid of DiNozzo.

I just hope DiNozzo keeps his smart ass comments to himself. Otherwise, it won't matter if they get their answers.

Mossad will kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Part 4. I'm sorry this is so late... the site's still acting funny for me. See the first part for the disclaimer. As this is the final part, I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride, and please review. :D

* * *

Part 4

The ride back is just as silent and awkward as the ride there. We've also left someone behind. But, it's not the person I expected to be leaving behind.

DiNozzo's next to me. Ziva's on the ground.

It's her decision, but it hits all of us hard. Tony's always going to believe it's his fault she stayed behind. Leon… I don't know how he feels about this. But I know it's gonna hurt McGee and Abby when they find out.

And there's a hole in the team yet again.

DiNozzo's eyes haven't left his feet since the plane hatch closed. Even without seeing his face or hearing him talk, I know he feels guilty. He'll never admit it, but that's the reason he moved from next to Leon to next to me as soon as the plane was in the air.

Leon threw him to the wolves, and DiNozzo didn't appreciate that.

DiNozzo doesn't need my validation. He knows I have his back. I always have, and I always will. He's my agent.

And Ziva was my agent, too.

I have never, and will never, choose one agent over another. And anyone who asks doesn't belong on the team. I will never make one leave just because another asks.

Ziva was looking for an out.

The problem is, DiNozzo heard what she said. The fact that she's not here isn't a victory. Tony knows me too well to think I actually made a choice.

I gave her what she wanted.

Which leaves DiNozzo. Ziva's been the object of his affection (even though he'll never admit it) for a long time. And now, she no longer wants anything to do with him. Even though she'll eventually come around and realize who she can truly trust, it isn't gonna help DiNozzo now.

He's gonna have to figure out how to deal with thinking that he caused her pain.

He keeps staring at his feet, and (though I'll never tell him) I actually feel bad for him. I put my hand on his uninjured shoulder, letting him know I'm there. He looks up and nods before closing his eyes. He won't say anything because he knows that I can't hear him anyway. His head tilts back down toward the ground again, and I squeeze his shoulder gently.

He has a report to write when he gets back. And I have a boat to finish.


End file.
